Mirajane's Cute Little Romantic Strategy
by NaLu.1996
Summary: Mirajane longs for romance to happen between two particular guildmates of hers. Who, you ask? Who do you think? Natsu and Lucy, of course! So she comes up with a super cute little strategy. And what that consists of... Well, you'll just have to find out for yourself! BUT! It involves puzzles, an amusement park and carousels! Oh, and a haunted house.
1. Lucy's Secret Admirer

_**Normal Point of View:**_

"Hey Miss Mira, have you seen Natsu and Happy today?" Lucy asked one morning.

"No, it seems I have not, Lucy..."

"A-Alright."

"Oh! Before I forget, there is a package for you," said Mirajane, handing the Celestial Spirit Wizard a small white envelope sealed by a gold star sticker which bore neither address nor name of the dispatcher. All that was written on it was Lucy's name in big scrawly handwriting.

"Miss Mira, what is this?" Lucy asked.

Mirajane shook her head. "Why don't you open up and have a look?"

Confused, Lucy ripped it open and pulled out a piece of paper. She unfolded and stared at the messy handwriting, wondering if the sender was a child.

"What does it say, Lucy? Oh come on. Tell, tell!"

"Yes, tell us." Suddenly Erza Scarlet popped up in the seat next to Lucy and fixated her eyes on the mysterious letter in the blonde woman's hands.

"Could it be a prank?" Levy McGarden wanted to know.

Now the entire guild members were listening. Sighing, Lucy proceeded to read aloud:

_To my very lovely dear Lucy Heartfilia,_

_Please do not be alarmed by this note that is written in my hands. You might be wondering who in the world could send you such a letter but how can I help it? I just want to inform you of the way you make me feel every time I see your face. Seriously, I don't know how you do it, but your beauty continues to mesmerise me day by day even when I don't see you. You captured my heart whenever you radiate those glowing smile of yours. Reading this will probably make you smile some more, just as I expected. Hope I made your day, Princess Lucy. __Don't lose hope, ever, because even if you don't realise it I am always by your side. _

_By Your Intended Soul Mate _

By then the whole guild was in shock. They bombarded Lucy with the classic questions: "Who is it Lucy?", "Is it someone close to you?" and "Will he write again?" Lucy didn't answer until Levy said, "In here the person says he's '_always by your side'_. Could that be someone you know, Lu?"

"I-I don't know, Levy," Lucy replied. She turned to Mirajane. "Miss Mira, where did you find this? Was it delivered here or did someone give it to you?"

"I'm sorry, I can't remember, Lucy. But congratulations to you: it looks like you have a secret admirer!" Lucy covered her flustered face. She pondered on the many possibilities who her secret admirer might be.

_**Mirajane's Point of View:**_

Ha-ha! Today was perhaps the best day I have ever had in my entire life. The look on Lucy's face was priceless, plus it was just what I expected to see. But I felt really upset when Levy said my hand writing was horrible – that totally hurt. _Sniff, sniff_.

Anyways that aside, the first part of my plan worked great! Good thing I shooed Natsu and Happy away from the guild because I don't want Natsu to suspect anything since tomorrow he will be going through what I did to Lucy this morning –

Oops! Oh no, everyone, I accidentally gave the name away. Never mind. I doubt that _Your Intended Soul Mate_ is in need of an introduction. So now you guys know that firstly, the mastermind behind all this is me, the pretty and cute Mirajane Strauss.

Secondly, the guy I am match making Lucy with is Natsu (because those two are definitely my OTP. NaLu for the win! Hey, NaLu! Get it? I just made that up. Oh, the cleverness of me). And lastly, I've already penned the letter addressed to Natsu.

Plus, the sender will be Lucy Heartfilia herself.


	2. Now Natsu Has A Secret Admirer Too?

**THE NEXT MORNING {11.30 A.M.}**

**_Lucy's Point of View:_**

My head is spinning out of control. I feel like I have orbited the world 10 times on a super crazy rollercoaster and... And –

Burgh! What should I do? I have so much on my mind already – my rent is 4 days overdue. The landlady is probably looking forward to kicking me out – and now I have _this _in my hands? A secret admirer besotted with me, is what I get!

Not that I'm annoyed or anything. He sure complimented my looks well. I mean, he even said I had _a glowing smile_. Oh. And that I was a beauty. What a gentleman he is to come out with such praise. I sort of want to meet him.

From his letter, it seems like he knew a lot about me. Especially about how I was affiliated with Fairy Tail. He could easily find me there when he wanted. So wait. Does that mean he has spied on me all this time – and I haven't realised?

Just how dumb can I be?!

And yesterday was embarrassing. Everyone knows I have a secret admirer now. Not good, not good. It's probably best if I stayed at home today. This is far too humiliating. _Ah_… What am I going to do?!

**MEANWHILE...**

"Oh Natsu, there you are." Mirajane, the beautiful 19-year-old white-haired barmaid, suddenly appeared next to the Fire Dragon Slayer. In her hands she clutched a shiny pink envelope stuck with red hearts. "Here, this was delivered in the mail this morning. Why not take a look at what's inside?"

"A letter? For me?" Natsu asked, extracting a slip of paper. Rainbow glitter came down in showers and there was the unmistakable smell of candy floss.

"Uh... Let's see here..."

_Most Cherished Mr Natsu Dragneel,_

_How I wish words were easy enough to express the thoughts that I have for you. If I should say "I Love You", then the greater percentage of my feelings would be left unexpressed. Yet I cannot leave it implicit either, so I must say something at least:_

_If I could look into your eyes, I would tell you how I feel._

_If I could look into your eyes, you would see that I'm for real._

_If I could look into your eyes, you would see I adore you most._

_If I could look into your eyes, at the same time I'd hold you close._

_My heart is a padlock, but my darling, you are the Key._

_I regard you so much; you just don't know what you do to me!_

_Tell me what you want. Your wish is my command._

_When the chips are down, then by your side is where I'll stand._

_I don't care about your present. I am not disturbed by your past._

_A chance to be with you is all I will ever ask._

_I watch you from a distance. I desire your affection._

_But when you look my way I have to look in another direction._

_I attempt to regather my thoughts. I try to make a way_

_Yet when I see you, I lose control, not knowing what to say._

_How could I come across to get my point of view?_

_I wonder if you even know that I am smitten with you._

_I respect everything you do. I relish everything that you say._

_You make me blush, beam, giggle, and sing…!_

_My whole day could be wretched. I could be miserable and blue…_

_But then again, everything is changed just by glancing at you._

_Being with you is my only wish._

_Now I will now close this letter and shall stamp it with a kiss._

_Please accept my confession, for your affection is what I desire._

_Signed, sealed & delivered._

_It is I, _**The Maiden of the Golden Syzygy**

The whole guild, who has listened very closely, literally had the time of their lives. _At last_, they cheered. Somebody managed to fall in love with their special Fire Dragon Slayer. They thought it wouldn't happen for years on end. On the other hand, Natsu was clueless. He just watched as everyone hopped happily on the spot and slapped his back to express their blessings. He looked like a total pathetic idiot.

"Huh?" he said in confusion. "What's this all about -?"

"What're you saying, Natsu?" asked Gray, still in his cheering frenzy. "You finally have a girl who is infatuated with you. Aren't you glad about that?"

Natsu's face was as blank as a peeled potato. Before he knew it, Gray was thrown off his feet and collided in a heap on the floor. Natsu had punched him in indignation.

"What was that for, you bastard?!" he demanded, clutching his tender jaw. Juvia Lockser, the Rain Woman, kneeled beside him with anxious concern clear in her big blue eyes.

"Want to go at it, you goddamned stripper?!" Natsu shouted. Everyone in the guildhall (apart from Lucy Heartfilia, who stayed at home to avoid embarrassing herself even more and who has no idea of what is happening at the moment since she is pondering over her own secret admirer) stared as the two young male mages carried on with their usual petty fights.

They gawked at them both, especially at Natsu's slow-wittedness. Perhaps it was too early for Natsu to fall in love now, they decided. Boy was he dense, just like a rock. The letter that was secretly written in Mirajane's hand became ripped in the process and they fluttered on the floor like so much confetti.

**_Mirajane's Point of View:_**

Never had I been so heartbroken before! This is my first ever experience. My beautiful letter was ripped in shreds! And I _liked_ that poem. It took me all night last night to come up with something that good!

Oh, dear God, why? _Why_ did you mould Natsu Dragneel into the dim-witted, dense fool he already is? Why was he not a charming, romantic young chap like Loke? Then life for me would be so much easier! There'd be no need for me to set Natsu and Lucy together, nor would I need to work so hard either!

But then again, this is getting kind of exciting. I want to see where this goes. My super adorable ploy taking shape. Anyway, today was an epic fail. A big, fat red **FAIL**. I just need to come up with another plan.

One that doesn't involve letters and secret admirers. On second thoughts, no. That secret admirer thing is still relevant. Like I said, it's so much more interesting for Natsu and Lucy to find each other with the belief they have someone enamoured with them.

_Crash!_

My, my, what was that sound? I better go investigate. Elfman must have tested out his fully revived Beast Arm strength. He has acted overly ecstatic and boastful these days. Evergreen was unimpressed, I observed. Perhaps she was just bashful based on the fact how my younger brother really makes her feel.

I myself have no desire to fall in love. I enjoy being an independent, single woman. But I'd love to have children of my very own. But they'll come someday. To Fairy Tail, I mean. It will happen as soon as my loggerheaded guild mates sees the light in romance.

"Big Sister!" Elfman is calling.

I must go now but this isn't over yet! I shall think of another effective idea, for Natsu and Lucy's future's sake!

**Kiss** ❤


	3. Lisanna Lends A Hand

**THE VERY NEXT DAY {1.20 P.M.}**

_**Lisanna's Diary Entry:**_

Dear Diary,

_Big Sister Mira just broke to me the most astonishing news _ever_. You'll never guess. Remember all those weird love letters that were delivered to Lucy and Natsu in the past two days? Yeah. Big Sister Mira, in truth, was actually the mastermind behind it all!_

_Oh My God, my heart almost leapt out of my throat. I was so surprised._

_That is _so_ not fair! She's match-making Lucy and Natsu together… Without having me involved. How unfair can you get? I love those two as well, you know, with all my heart. They're perfect as a couple, aren't they? Well, technically, _semi_-couple. They haven't gotten together yet. Ohhh! I want them to, desperately!_

_Wonder what Big Sister Mira has in store for them. Hope it's something good and terribly romantic. Why not? They deserve something far better than just having a measly secret admirer. It doesn't do much, or say a lot. Hey, _I_ have an idea! It'll be fantastic; I 100% guarantee Big Sister Mira is going to adore it!_

_Can't wait to spread the love and the inspiration! More later._

Lisanna XXX

**_Normal Point of View:_**

Off Lisanna went to share her ideas with her older sister, Mirajane. Meanwhile, at the guild Fairy Tail, the heat of the discussion was centred on the true identity of the anonymous sender. _Senders_, actually. Also, neither Natsu nor Lucy was present today which was important since, according to Mirajane, they don't know they each have a devotee and besides, this information had to stay _confidential_.

"Who do you think it might be, Charle?" Wendy asked the daintily dressed white Exceed, who was enjoying a cup of Darjeeling tea. "Mr Natsu and Miss Lucy's secret admirer?"

"Who knows?" replied she. "Could've been a mean prank by a few street kids."

"Charle!"

Erza nodded her head and analysed, "All we know is that this person – or people – is aware of our guild mates' base of affiliation and even their personal information. Listen up everyone, we must investigate this case _thoroughly_!"

"C-Case?" everyone echoed. This was only your everyday closet fan that's head over heels in love, not some creepy stalker on the kill!

"_THOROUGHLY_!" Erza eyed them all menacingly, an aura of torture surrounding her armoured figure.

"W-We understand, Ma'am!" they squeaked in fear. Damn, Erza's just as scary as Death himself.

**_ Mirajane's Point of View: _**

Lisanna is such a sweet girl. So kind and never filled with jealousy, she is. Anyhow this whole afternoon, Lisanna and I spent by brainstorming some ideas and methods to bring Natsu and Lucy together.

_"Shan't we preserve that thingummy with the secret admirer?" I wondered, over scattered crayons and markers and coloured felt-tip pens. _

_"No, Big Sister Mira, that's so overused! I have better ideas. Firstly, I suggest you organise a number of special events. But you'll need the Master's approval –" _

_"What did you have in mind?" I asked her. _

_"I was thinking something like a camping trip where we can get Natsu and Lucy room together, then maybe a dance..."_

_"I GOT IT!" I leapt out of my chair in excitement, startling Lisanna who cowered under the table. _

_"W-What did you get, Big Sister Mira?" she stammered. __I didn't reply, just hugged her because she was the best little sister around. I was totally grateful for her help. _

_"Thank you" was all I said to her. _

Now! It is time for me to put all my ideas together and work, work, work! Expect phenomenal results, everybody!


	4. ADVICE: Never Faint When Being Asked Out

**THE AFTERNOON AFTER ****_THAT_**** {11.20 A.M.}**

**_Normal Point of View:_**

Again on the next day, a fine Thursday afternoon, Natsu and Lucy did not turn up at the guild. No doubt the idea of having a secret admirer put pressure on them. For Lucy, that was plausible but for Natsu? No chance. The young man barely understood the context of the letter, let alone cared at all about its destruction. Apart from those two's absence, the atmosphere in the guild hall was pretty much... Normal. Like its usual self.

"Listen up, all you brats!"

Everyone directed their heads towards the orator. Master Makarov stood on stage as dignified as a statue, all authority and power. The crowd murmured their curiosity towards the announcement about to be addressed. According to his tone and expression, it must be something very, very grave. Such as more complaints from the Magic Council.

"I have observed your diligent attitude and endless efforts in work over this past month, and as usual, I am impressed and proud of my brats' progress. As a result, I have discussed and collaborated with Mirajane to reward everyone with a two-week long vacation commencing this Sunday." So it wasn't complaints.

No one said a word; they were all giving him their entire attention.

"Throughout the fortnight, five events have been scheduled and although your attendance is not compulsory, I highly recommend you to enjoy it with your friends by your side. Guests are very much welcomed. The first event is a masquerade ball that shall last for three days and three nights, to be held at the old castle... Which I went through _great_ lengths to persuade the owner to rent it to me for the duration of those three days."

Excitement and muttering filled the hall. The female mages, in particular, experienced a taste of ecstasy. Master Makarov cleared his throat and the sound died down. "The contents of the following four events will be revealed on the last evening of the ball. Now ladies, go and choose your partner and be ready to glitz the ballroom. I shall see you all on Sunday night!"

Mirajane lent an ear as Erza, Juvia, Cana, Levy, Wendy and Lisanna chattered amongst each other, crowded in their little group of seven at the bar. They mulled over what outfits to wear on the evenings, whom to choose as their beau. "Why don't we all go shopping this arvo?" suggested Levy suddenly. "It will save us the energy without having to do it last-minute."

"Good idea, Levy," Erza consented. "But first we should go visit Lucy to bring her along with us. I believe she's resting at home. She is one of us, after all!"

_**Lucy's Point of View:**_

_Knock, knock_.

Who could be visiting at a time like this? I slipped out of bed, tip-toed over to the front door and opened it, only to be saluted by the vivacious faces of Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Wendy and Juvia. "Is it still morning?" I yawned, returning to my room as the others followed me in.

"What are you saying, Lucy? It's almost midday; you should be up by now!" scolded Lisanna.

"I kind of slept in, sorry!" I laughed sheepishly. "Hold on, I'll go wash up and change. Make yourselves comfortable while you wait."

"Before that, Lu, we have good news!"

"What is it?"

"Starting on Sunday there is a ball organised by the Master and Mira – a _masquerade_ ball. Can you imagine it, Lu? We're all going shopping for dresses and accessories now and whether you like it or not, you're coming with us! Go hurry up and take a bath; we're leaving in twenty minutes!" I didn't need to be told twice: my eyes were already shimmering like night's candles. I had a shower, pulled on my best tank top and denim shorts, grabbed everything that I might need and within ten minutes the house was empty.

"Ah! So many good things are happening this week!" I sighed happily, swinging my handbag back and forth.

"That's right, Miss Lucy, have you figured out who sent you the letter?" asked Wendy.

I shook my head. "I tried for a clue and got no results. But don't worry about it. It's probably just some neighbourhood kids' doing."

"Or it could be someone from Fairy Tail," Lisanna hinted but Miss Mira hurriedly covered her mouth.

I stared at her. "Like who?"

"Oh, no one! Lisanna was just bluffing!" Mirajane babbled.

"I was sure it was a member from a Dark Guild." Sheesh, Erza could be so superstitious her convictions are often ridiculous.

"Never mind. The truth will be unveiled sooner or later," I reassured them. "Anyway, have you guys chosen your partner yet?"

Levy looked bashful in an instant. "I-I-I wanted to ask..."

"You wanted to ask Gajeel, didn't you?" Cana giggled, nudging a blushing Levy. "Ah, poor me! I guess I'm just running out of luck with men!"

"Speaking of partners Lucy, who will _you_ take to masquerade ball?" Mirajane wanted to know.

"I don't know yet," I shrugged. "Whoever is available, I guess."

"You better not take my dear Gray!" threatened Juvia. "I will take you on!"

I rolled my eyes, sighing. "Don't worry, I won't. Oh we're here, let's go in, guys!"

_**Normal Point Of View:**_

Concurrently Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, Laxus and Thunder God Tribe also paid a visit to their guild mate Natsu's house. They tapped on his door: once, twice, thrice but nobody answered the door.

"Could he be dozing off?" Evergreen put her hands on her hips.

"It's almost 12!" exclaimed Elfman. "How can he still be asleep?" Then the door opened and Natsu appeared, in crumpled clothes and wiping the rheum away from his eyes. Evergreen twiddled her eyebrows at Elfman, in a I-told-you-so kind of way.

"Natsu, you haven't been coming to the guild for days," Gray refreshed his memory but Natsu just lied back down in his hammock, a sprig of mint dangling in his mouth. "People are thinking that the message is getting the better of you."

"What are you talking about, Gray?" Natsu smacked his lips.

"Stop playing dumb!" Gajeel growled. "It's damn billet-doux you received two days ago! Because of that, everything is screwed up!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So what's happening at the guild while I was gone?"

"You mean, while you and Lucy were gone!" Bickslow corrected him. Freed poked him in the ribs, urging him to keep quiet as Mirajane ordered.

"Lucy? Wasn't she at the guild?" Natsu propped up on one elbow.

"Sorry, my bad!" Bickslow adjusted. "She was, she was."

"By the way Natsu, guess what? On Sunday there's a masquerade ball and from that day onwards for two weeks, we're all on holiday! We're all going to the market to fetch some supplies, and you need to come with us!"

"A holiday?! I'm all up for it!" cried Natsu and he bolted out the open door.

"This is a mess," commented Gajeel as he and the others watched the dust settle on the path.

~**XXX**~

The eight women decided to split in two groups of four where Lucy tailed Erza, Mirajane and Levy into **RUNWAY**, one of the top boutiques in town while Wendy joined Juvia, Lisanna and Cana window shopping. They haunted shelves and favoured every clothing item they laid eyes on, then selected the three gowns they liked most and assembled in the store's pink fluffy fitting room.

Levy twirled in front of the mirror in her first choice, a golden-yellow chiffon dress with a strapless bodice, contrast ribbon belt, and flared A-line skirt in a modest knee-length. "I like this one. The yellow is so lovely!" She changed into a lime-green high low frock but when she admired herself in the last one (an elegant and sassy fuchsia party dress: the pleated surplice bodice had a sweetheart neckline and a sparkling floral appliqué accentuated the waist. Luxurious organza ruffles created a sensational skirt that had the glamour of a ball gown in a chic and modern short length) her whole face lit up.

Next went Erza who simply re-equipped into a sleek black jersey evening gown that clung to her curves with a sheer illusion back and single sleeve adorned by swirling sparkling accents; a violet floor-length V-neck halter dress; and lastly, a stunning long strapless vermillion dress featuring a sequins bust with sweetheart neckline where the flattering empire waist was graced by pale pink roses. Everyone's eyes were too big for their faces; they felt as though the queen of the fairies, Titania, suddenly materialised in front of them. She was that beautiful.

Mirajane just held up the dresses she planned to buy. The first was a white sheath-style dress with a low-cut V-neckline that ruched over the bust, encrusted by sparkling jewels. The straps wound down the front in an enticing pattern with cut-outs, around the dress to frame the open back. The full-length skirt fell to the floor in a liquid drape of soft jersey with a thigh high slit in front and a sash off for a sweeping sexy demeanour. It was succeeded by a strapless sweetheart beaded evening dress with a pleated crossover bra sprayed by silver beads. Floaty, fluttery and ornamenting, the elongated dress got its soft movement from delicately shirred crinkled silk chiffon. Last but not least was a sunset-orange dress with a beautiful heart-shaped bodice wainscoted with topaz, and a grand silk pencil skirt.

"Have you chosen anything that took your fancy?" Mirajane asked Lucy as she, Levy and Erza queued up at the counter to pay for their purchases.

"This store doesn't have anything I prefer," Lucy explained as they exited the shop. "You guys can go on. I'll check out the other shops alone since I might be a while."

"Well then, see you later, Lu!" Lucy took one last look at their retreating figures and entered the next formal store... Then collided into somebody. Her eyes sealed tight, anticipating for the awaited fall, but a hand clutched hers and pulled her to her feet. When she opened her eyes she was shocked to see Natsu in front of her, a tuxedo and tie draped over his arm. Natsu was just as surprised to see her.

"What are you doing here, Natsu?" she wondered aloud.

"_What am I doing_? Gray told me there's some ball on Sunday. He said I had to start preparing for it. He's around the mall somewhere with Gajeel, Laxus and Elfman if you need him. Speak of it, what brings you here?"

"I was with Erza and the others, searching for an outfit too," said Lucy. "They've left the complex, I'm afraid. Though I wanted to stay behind for a bit."

"Good timing," Natsu said. "I'm kind of having problems choosing what to wear and besides, the shop people aren't helping. I just need a close friend's opinion."

Natsu and Lucy spent the afternoon browsing through the male sections of all the formal wear retail outlets in the shopping centre. Her worst, most embarrassing moment came when these two female customers remarked how adorable they looked together, assuming Natsu and Lucy to be a couple.

"Say Lucy," began Natsu, a little shyly all of a sudden as he pulled a suit off the shelf to inspect. "We're supposed to have a date for the nights, weren't we?"

"You don't have to. I wouldn't mind having one but I don't really know who might be free that night. Please don't mention Loke to me!"

"No. I was just thinking, um, if you would like to go together. Like, with me," Natsu offered, scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

Lucy couldn't remember what happened next because on the spur of the moment, she fainted, wondering if she had died and gone to heaven because the one boy she thought incapable of possessing any sparse thoughts... JUST ASKED HER OUT! The last thing she made out was Natsu's outstretched hand as he caught her in his arms, and the mellowness of his body heat that she felt through her shirt.


End file.
